1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to key holders, and specifically to a new type of a retractable key holder.
2. Prior Art
One problem with standard key chains is that the keys tend to rattle and also to become disarrayed. Therefore, several inventions have been made of retractable key chains or key holders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,560 to Lee et al, (1993), comprises a retractable key holder in which the keys are sandwiched between two covers and are attached to the key holder by an articulated joint or pin. The Lee invention holds the keys in extended or retracted position by employing a leaf spring, somewhat similar in design to a pocket knife, except with keys in the place of blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,579 to Sugiyama (1992), also comprises a key holder with the keys sandwiched between two sides of the holder, and articulated by a pin in order to be capable of swiveling partially out of the case for use. Both the Sugiyama and the Lee patents reduce the rattling of keys held in such a case. However, the Sugiyama and Lee patents have a drawback, in that removing a key out of the case, or adding a key, presents a significant difficulty. Additionally, besides substituting one key for another, adding or reducing the number of keys in the holder would also present a significant difficulty. Both the Sugiyama and Lee patents appear to be designed to hold only a very small number of keys.
Another approach to designing a retractable key holder is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,989 to Stillwagon (1993), that comprises a key holder consisting of two sides that are hinged at the top. The sides can swivel outward to permit access to the keys held within. However, the Stillwagon patent does not appear to have any method to reduce rattling of keys other than closing the case on the keys. One problem with this method is that not all keys are the same size, and while a larger key may be held snugly between the two sides of the case, a smaller key may rattle in the remaining space. Thus with the Stillwagon patent, the user is facing a dilemma, in that if there is too much space in the key case, the keys will rattle, but if there is not enough space for the keys, the case may not be able to be closed. Also, a key case that opens by the use of a hinge to expose the key contents, such as the Stillwagon Patent, is unwieldy and likely to cause disarray of keys upon opening.
Another key holder, consisting of a case with two sides, which swivel open at one end, is U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,131 to Hao (2000). Like the Stillwagon patent, the Hao Patent has the drawback that, if there is extra room in the key holder, the keys will tend to rattle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,486 to Matsumoto et al., (1981), is a retractable charm device, that can serve as a retractable key holder. However, the Matsumoto device is designed to be worn as a necklace, or attached to clothing, and does not contemplate a retractable key holder for use in pocket or purse. The Matsumoto patent has no feature to prevent rattling of keys.
U.S. Pat. D309,373 to Applebaum, (1990), is a retractable key holder, but it has no feature to prevent or reduce the rattling of keys. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,125 to Pesa, (1987) is a retractable key holder, that has no feature to prevent the rattling or disarray of keys.